


Tutta colpa di quel profumo

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Yaku Morisuke, POV Yaku Morisuke, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sexual Fantasy, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2020 - Day 1: Masturbation --> Yaku MorisukeQuello non era il suo primo calore, ormai era un diciottenne, erano quattro anni che li affrontava ogni sei mesi. Era il suo... quanto... settimo? Ottavo calore?Non ne era sicuro, con la mente così annebbiata, fare calcoli così semplici non era affatto facile e presto rinunciò mentre la pelle diveniva sempre più accaldata e il suo corpo iniziava a bramare qualcosa che non poteva avere.Comunque non era il suo primo calore, quindi non avrebbe dovuto agitarsi così tanto solo per quel piccolo cambiamento.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Writober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Tutta colpa di quel profumo

**Author's Note:**

> Cominciamo bene il mio Writober personalizzato ahah

Quello non era il suo primo calore, ormai era un diciottenne, erano quattro anni che li affrontava ogni sei mesi. Era il suo... quanto... settimo? Ottavo calore?  
Non ne era sicuro, con la mente così annebbiata, fare calcoli così semplici non era affatto facile e presto rinunciò mentre la pelle diveniva sempre più accaldata e il suo corpo iniziava a bramare qualcosa che non poteva avere.  
Comunque non era il suo primo calore, quindi non avrebbe dovuto agitarsi così tanto solo per quel piccolo cambiamento.  
Rotolò verso il centro del nido, già mezzo disfatto, visto che nel sonno aveva tolto dalla struttura ogni capo di abbigliamento con un profumo troppo forte che disturbasse il suo olfatto, dove gli sembrava di poter raggiungere un minimo di freschezza dalle coperte ancora pulite, ma presto il calore che aveva cominciato ad emanare si trasferì su ogni superficie nei paraggi.  
Poteva sentire i capelli incollati alla testa e il sudore che si accumulava in ogni piccolo anfratto del corpo.  
Sospirò infastidito e sollevò un braccio a cercare la maglia nascosta in alto, tra i cuscini.  
Era giunto il momento della prova, del motivo per cui, nonostante avesse un ragazzo da tre mesi, aveva deciso di passare quel ciclo da solo.  
Era sempre stato sensibile agli odori degli Alpha e degli altri Omega, fin da quando si era presentato a quattordici anni. Probabilmente era il fatto di essere cresciuto in una famiglia di soli Beta e quindi con profumi non invasivi, fatto sta che avere intorno persone con profumi molto forti era sempre stato un fastidio. Ci voleva del tempo perché si abituasse ad un nuovo odore e anche se alla fine ci faceva il callo, bastava un colpo d'aria nella direzione sbagliata o che data persona decidesse di invadere il suo spazio personale per innervosirsi, provando spesso anche delle lievi sensazioni di nausea.  
A questo poi si univa il suo caratteraccio che gli facevano sopportare una decina di persone in tutto il Giappone e si poteva perfettamente riassumere il conflitto interno di Yaku Morisuke.  
Il profumo di Nishinoya Yuu, la prima volta che si erano incontrati faccia a faccia, non aveva fatto eccezione. Agrumato, speziato, forte e invadente. Aveva una perfetta corrispondenza con il proprietario (diversamente dal proprio, dolce e zuccherino come lui non era mai), che gli aveva parlato in modo fin troppo diretto, senza lasciargli nemmeno il tempo di rispondere a propria volta prima di fuggire. Ricordava che, per quanto si sentisse incuriosito dall'altro libero talentuoso e così privo di arroganza, gli aveva subito fatto storcere il naso e pensare che avrebbe dovuto dirgli di mantenere le distanze, anche se alla fine la curiosità e l'interesse per il libero avevano superato il rifiuto.  
E si arrivava a quel momento. Quella preoccupazione che aveva roso come un tarlo il fondo dei suoi pensieri quando aveva pensato al calore in avvicinamento. Si era preoccupato di rifiutare il profumo dell'Alpha in un momento così importante, di buttarlo via come faceva con tutti gli altri odori Alpha del proprio nido - e ogni tanto anche degli odori Omega - non appena sentiva le prime avvisaglie di eccitazione. Farlo da soli sembrava la scelta migliore, in modo da non ferire il suo ragazzo nel caso le cose fossero andate nel modo sbagliato.  
Per questo, nonostante la nebbia che cominciava ad avvolgere la mente e che gli rendeva sempre più difficile ragionare, si avvicinò con circospezione quella maglia che conosceva così bene, rosso scuro e con una frase d'incitamento stampata sul davanti. Yuu era venuto a portargliela insieme ad altri indumenti il weekend precedente, felice di ricambiare il favore dopo che Yaku aveva fatto lo stesso per il suo ciclo a settembre.  
Ricordava con affetto quel sorriso entusiasta mentre gli passava la busta ben sigillata, dicendogli che sperava bastassero.  
Fu incoraggiante come ricordo, abbastanza per portarsi la maglia al naso e prendere la prima bella boccata.  
Ah.  
Idiota.  
Non era da lui avere dei pensieri così sciocchi.  
Che preoccupazione stupida che aveva avuto.  
Come aveva potuto credere che quel profumo, a cui si era abituato più facilmente di quello di qualsiasi altro prima, non gli sarebbe piaciuto in preda all'eccitazione?  
Tuffò il naso nuovamente nel tessuto, con un piagnucolio, mentre con entrambe le mani faceva in modo che la maglia strofinasse anche contro le ghiandole del collo, che sembrarono assorbire ogni cellula di quell'odore come spugne.  
Le reazioni del resto del corpo non tardarono ad arrivare.  
Se prima era stato bagnato tra le gambe, ora c'era come un lago sotto i suoi fianchi, mentre cominciava a produrre ancora più liquido.  
Era questo che intendevano gli Omega dicendo che l'odore giusto poteva portare fuori l'eccitazione in modo prorompente.  
Normalmente avrebbe cercato di essere lento, sapeva per esperienza che venire troppo in fretta non avrebbe portato più sollievo che andare piano, ma in quel momento non sembrava fattibile mentre si portava una mano dietro la schiena, a sfiorare l'apertura umida.  
Il profumo che sentiva contro il naso era molto più debole di come sarebbe stata la cosa reale - e gli saliva l'acquolina in bocca a cercare di immaginare come sarebbe stato abbracciare e farsi abbracciare da Yuu invece che farlo con una maglietta - ma cercò di concentrarsi su di esso mentre cominciava a penetrarsi con un dito.  
Non aveva mai prodotto così tanto liquido, non sentiva nemmeno i bordi del buco, era così vischioso che ogni movimento dentro e fuori era enfatizzato da sciacquii e altri rumori umidi che non facevano altro che farlo bagnare ancora di più. Con il suo problema dei profumi, si era affidato molto di più agli altri sensi in certi frangenti e quei rumori non facevano che far crescere l'eccitazione.  
Non fu difficile aumentare ad un secondo dito, quasi non sentiva la differenza così totalmente sciolto, così pronto a ricevere qualcosa di più grosso che purtroppo non c'era.  
Piagnucolò il nome del suo ragazzo, dell'Alpha per il quale provava sentimenti già così forti e che avrebbe voluto lì.  
Tolse le dita solo per i pochi decimi di secondo che ci volevano per girarsi dal fianco destro, mettendosi sulla schiena e sollevando le ginocchia al petto, prima di farle ritornare dentro, a sprofondare in quel caldo umido.  
La mente annebbiata suggerì un'immagine delle mani di Yuu, l'ultima volta che si erano tenuti per mano, erano appena più grandi delle proprie, ma in quel momento sapeva con certezza che avrebbe goduto di quei centimetri in più, centimetri che gli avrebbero permesso di toccare quel punto più in fondo, più difficile da raggiungere con la sola masturbazione.  
La frustrazione era qualcosa di normale quando si passava il calore da soli, la frustrazione di non poter soddisfare del tutto il bisogno accompagnava ogni giorno di quel ciclo, ma era sempre stata sopportabile, alla fine era una sua scelta non voler passare certi momenti con qualcuno. Non l'avrebbe sopportato, l'idea di qualcuno che avesse un tale controllo su di lui mentre era troppo annebbiato per opporsi. Il fatto di dover valutare il profumo di Nishinoya era solo una parte delle piccole difficoltà che il libero del Nekoma nascondeva.  
Si era sempre fatto bastare il proprio tocco per raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma ora non sembrava sufficiente.  
Per un secondo, in un momento di lucidità, pensò di lanciare via la maglietta, di affrontare un calore familiare, come lo aveva sempre conosciuto, ma non riuscì mai a concludere il movimento.  
Si gettò la maglia sul viso, nascondendosi la vista della stanza, così da avere entrambe le mani libere.  
Con la prima continuò a diteggiarsi e a sforbiciare le dita all'intero, strappandosi piccoli sospiri, l'altra invece avvolgeva il pene, tirandone la pelle verso il basso con piccoli schiocchi prima di risalire. I movimenti erano sciatti, non era in realtà abbastanza concentrato per poter compiere entrambi quei movimenti, il caldo era distraente, le lenzuola che restavano attaccate alla pelle accaldata erano distraenti, tutto era distraente.  
Inserì un terzo dito, sentendo tirare un poco di più il buco. Si chiese come sarebbe stato Yuu tra le sue gambe, mentre controllava che fosse abbastanza eccitato prima che lo sgridasse con fare impaziente e autoritario insieme.  
Era facile cadere in quella fantasia, il tessuto scuro gli permetteva di nascondere il vuoto della stanza e concentrarsi solo sulla propria ricerca del piacere.  
Yuu avrebbe sorriso alle sue richieste imperative, ma gli sarebbe venuto incontro, sapendo che soffriva ad aspettare, non l'avrebbe fatto attendere troppo dal penetrarlo, dal dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno, ma si sarebbe preso il tempo di lasciargli dei segni. Normalmente Yaku non avrebbe mai permesso dei succhiotti sul collo, dove tutti avrebbero potuto notarli, ma forse, solo per questa volta, gliel'avrebbe fatto fare, non sulle ghiandole (era troppo presto, troppo presto!), ma vicino, così vicino da far credere che l'avesse fatto, da dargli la scarica di adrenalina di essere marchiato. Doveva sentirsi inorridire all'idea, normalmente lo faceva, quando era nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, ma era un desiderio Omega che persino lui provava nel bel mezzo del calore. Probabilmente gli avrebbe anche urlato cose imbarazzanti ("Prendimi, Alpha, prendimi!"), cose che avrebbe sperato di dimenticarsi e di lasciare nella passione del momento.  
Era così preso dalla propria fantasia che gli sembrava quasi di sentire le mani di Yuu che gli stuzzicavano i capezzoli arrossati o gli stringevano i fianchi abbastanza forte da lasciare piccoli segni.  
Inserì un quarto dito, unendolo agli altri perché formassero come una punta e lo allargassero il più possibile, piagnucolando. Mosse la mano cercando di imitare il movimento che vedeva nella sua fantasia, il martellare veloce contro il suo sedere per portare entrambi all'apice del piacere.  
"Yuu" gemette a voce alta, con una nuova boccata al profumo della maglia, non più forte come quando l'aveva recuperata all'inizio, ma abbastanza perché la fantasia non scivolasse via ma si facesse più vivida, più accesa.  
Era così perso nel piacere, nell'eccitazione, nel caldo, che poteva crederci, crederci abbastanza da farselo bastare per raggiungere quel primo e agognato orgasmo, gemendo forte e senza il normale ritegno.  
Ah era così intenso con un profumo! Troppo intenso!  
Senza ripulirsi le mani ora sporche, prese la maglietta e la gettò dall'altra parte del letto, rotolando poi lontano da lei per quanto lo permettesse il contorno del nido.  
Ora, più mentalmente presente, si ritrovò a fissare quella maglia con un certo orrore, seguendo poi con lo sguardo il percorso fino al sacchetto sigillato poco lontano, sulla sedia della scrivania, pieno di altri vestiti con quel profumo così pericoloso.  
Forse fare quell'esperimento non era stata una buona idea. Era stato l'orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai avuto e anche il più difficile da raggiungere.  
Non era sicuro di poterne sopportare un altro... e allo stesso tempo non era sicuro di poter tornare ai semplici orgasmi precedenti.  
Troppo stanco per potersi davvero muovere, allungò il piede per recuperare la maglia, afferrandola con due dita e riportandola da sé. Il profumo era quasi sparito, ma in un paio di minuti si sarebbe alzato per recuperarne dell'altro.  
Forse avrebbe potuto aiutarsi con quel vibratore che si era comprato l'anno prima in un momento di pazzia per poi nasconderlo e non usarlo mai.  
Forse avrebbe aiutato per metterci un po' meno e non farsi distrarre dai crampi alla mano.  
Forse avrebbe potuto avere un orgasmo ancora migliore del primo.  
Quell'ultimo pensiero lo fece bagnare ancora di più, mentre si nascondeva nella maglietta un po' imbarazzato, come se qualcuno potesse vedere quanto era sfrenato nei propri desideri.  
Ah.  
Era tutta colpa di quel profumo.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> Non prometto niente, ma mi piacerebbe aggiungere in futuro una seconda parte con qualcosa di contorno oltre alla parte dell'heat, come era stata mia intenzione nel progetto originale ma che purtroppo non mi stava convincendo mentre scrivevo. Prima o poi lo farò.


End file.
